vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifty Shades of Grayson
Fifty Shades of Grayson is the tenth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-ninth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary DAMON’S PAST RETURNS TO HAUNT HIM — realizes is in danger and enlists ’s help to find her. The brothers pay a visit to Aaron, and Damon shocks Stefan by revealing his first-hand knowledge of Aaron’s family. In an attempt to stop Damon, Dr. Wes unleashes his secret weapon, forcing Damon to deal with a part of his past he thought was gone forever, as well as the consequences of his decades-long plan for revenge. Meanwhile, Elena is horrified by Dr. Wes’ confessions about the dark history of Whitmore College and his own ultimate goal. Finally, a frantic turns to for help, until she realizes that Nadia may be the one who can solve her problem. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert Guest Cast *Kayla Madison as Young Elena Gilbert Quotes Short Promo : Wes (to Stefan): "Aaron?" : Stefan: "Not exactly, I'm trying to decide how to kill him." : Wes: "Touch him and you'll never see Elena again." : Damon:'' '"Elena!" : ''Stefan' to (Aaron): "Do not test me." Extended Promo : Wes: ''"Enzo, you and Damon have some catching up to do."'' Webclip 1# : Katherine: "I don't hear you counting." : Matt: "3, 4, 5, 6, good try." : Katherine: "Good try, that was horrible Matt. Come on, I'm paying you to make me hot again, whip me into shape and I'll prolong this death thing as long as possible." : Matt: "Yeah that'll happen." : Katherine: "What did you say? No seriously, I didn't hear you. Oh my god I'm going deaf, I'm going deaf. My entire body is falling apart." : Katherine: "I can't breathe, I can't breathe, water, give me some water." : Matt: "Deep breaths. Look if you're so anxious not to be dead why don't you just have a vampire turn you." : Katherine: "Tried that. Everytime I ingest vampire blood my body rejects it." Webclip 2# : Wes: "Subject 83182 appears conscious." : Elena: "Where am I?" : Wes: "Why? Look familiar?" : Elena: "What is that thing? What are you doing to me?" : Wes: "83182 let's prepare blood dialysis, count from 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..." Episode : Damon '''(to Aaron):'' "Pop quiz. So your girlfriend's taken by a mad scientist. Now, do : A, get a new girlfriend; B, call the police; or C, kill someone close to the mad scientist?"'' : '''Wes: "Damon Salvatore is locked in an impenetrable and inescapable fortified cell." : Aaron: "Or he's in front of me imagining what my kidney would taste like." : Aaron: "Why don't you finish the rest of the story, Damon?" : Stefan: "I don't recall saying that you could talk. Did I say that he could talk?" : Damon:'' '"I don't remember anything." : '''Stefan: "I didn't think so." : Damon '''(to Aaron):'' "I don't like you, I don't like your family, I don't like you messing up my relationship. If you're lying, I'm gonna take my thumbs, and I'm gonna gouge out your sad little eyes out of your sad little head!"'' : '''Damon "and I'm gonna tell you my side of the story. You asked me if I thought about you after I escaped, and answer is no, and I sure as hell don't feel guilty about leaving you because in order for me to save myself and leave you, I had to shut off my humanity, damn it, so I flipped the switch, and then I felt nothing, no remorse, no regret, no pain." : Enzo: "And now what do you feel, remorse, regret, pain? Even if I forgave you, Damon, would that make you less of a horrible person?" : Damon:'' '"We're even, Enzo." : '''Enzo: "You were the most important person in my life, and you ruined me, but that's just who you are, that's who you'll always be... A monster." : Damon (to Elena): "I won't change who I am. I can't... But I refuse to change you." : Katherine: "I'm getting wrinkles." : Stefan: "Heh. Katherine Pierce's chickens come home to roost in the form of wrinkles. It's kind of brilliant." : Katherine: "What's the opposite of funny? Oh, right. Not funny." : Katherine '(to Stefan): ''"One night... An eternity... You'd never look at me the way you look at Elena, would you?" : '''Katherine: "I'm a survivor. Staying alive is my specialty." Trivia *Antagonist: Wes Maxfield. *This episode is the mid-season finale for Season 5. *This is the last episode of The Augustine Chapter. *Ian Somerhalder described this episode as "beautifully haunting." *This episode establishes in the series timeline its late 2011, with Katherine saying she's 538 years old and Stefan that it has been 147 years of her doing bad things to him. *Elena's subject number is revealed as 83182. *Enzo is revealed to be the one that killed Megan. *Katherine is also a Traveller, like her father, Mr. Petrov, meaning that Katherine's true species is a Witch. Thus making her descendants like Nadia, Isobel and Elena also witches before they were turned into vampires. *Damon and Elena broke up in this episode. He chose let Elena go so he wouldn't change her into someone like him. *Damon is the first boyfriend of Elena's to break up with her instead of the other way around, as Elena had broken up with both Matt and Stefan. *It is revealed that Katherine was a Traveller through her father, but he wouldn't let his family use Traveller magic because he called it the devil's magic. *Hemodialysis is the correct medical term for what Dr. Wes Maxfield does to Elena at the beginning of the episode, not blood dialysis. *We learn that Wes planned to turn Elena into a Ripper as part of Phase 2 with a compound that instantly would make any vampire salivate at the smell of vampire blood. Then he was going to let her go. **Elena was to be his Patient Zero. **Aaron picks up the syringe with the Ripper compound and takes it with him. **Wes uses Pavlov's Dog to explain to Elena how he conditioned Jesse to crave vampire blood, while his compound will take 1 shot. *Grayson Gilbert conducted vampire experiments in the basement of his medical clinic in downtown Mystic Falls. The basement always creeped Elena out as a child and she wasn't suppose to come down there. *Wes is surprised that Elena (83182) was still conscious after taking 4.1 pints of her blood, while he compared her to Enzo (12144) who faded into unconcionusess after having only 2.9 pints removed in 1996. He wondered if it was evolution or luck, but that it was a mystery for another day. *The average volume of blood in the human body is 4.7 to 5 liters, with females having less blood volume than males. *We learn that Grayson Gilbert put 3000 to 4000 volts of electricity through a vampire test subject (Enzo?) in June 25-26, 1999. *While talking to Nadia about having a Traveller teach her the spirit possession spell so she could survive in another's body, Elena's, Katherine appears to have either a stroke or heart attack and falls down the stairs. *It is revealed that Megan had a picture of herself and Grayson Gilbert because she had a serious illness when she was a child and he saved her life by injecting her with vampire blood. *Elena burns Grayson's medical journal. *Katherine attempts to fight to stay alive because she believes Stefan has forgiven her, but he tells her it is going to take more then one night to forgive all the horrible things she has done to him, thus breaking her heart. *As of this episode, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Matt are the only main characters to appear in every mid-season finale. *This is the third episode this season to feature four main cast members. The previous two episodes were Original Sin and The Cell. Continuity *Grayson Gilbert was last seen in The Departed. *Nadia and Matt were last seen in Dead Man on Campus. *This episode marks the second appearance of Michael Malarkey as Enzo. *This is the first mid season finale to not feature Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler. **This is the second mid season finale to not feature Jeremy. *This was the first episode in which we have seen a flashback of Elena as a kid. *This is first episode of either TVD or The Originals to show a main character as a child in a flashback. *This is the second flasback of Elena, showing her before the events of the Pilot. The first was in The Departed. The second is in this episode. *As of this episode neither Jenna, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy or Matt haven't had a flashback of thier own out of the main cast. Though Jenna, Bonnie and Matt all appeared in Elena's flashback in The Departed. *Katherine finally accepts that Stefan will never look at her the same way that he looks at Elena. *Stefan found out about Damon's time as prisoner of Augustine in the 1950's. *Stefan and Aaron met Enzo for the first time in this episode. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References *The title is a pun of the novel by . *The title is the name of the eighth episode in Season Five of . *Patient Zero or Index Case is a medical term for the first carrier of a disease. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x10 Promo - Fifty Shades of Grayson HD Mid-Season Finale|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - Fifty Shades of Grayson Trailer|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries - Fifty Shades of Grayson Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x10 Webclip 2|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Fifty Shades of Grayson|Rehash Pictures 5x10-01.jpg|Aaron, Stefan and Damon 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-03.jpg Elenawes5x10.jpg 5x10title.jpg Steferine5x10.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-06 at 5.32.03 PM.png mattkatw4.jpg mattkatw4.jpg Damoncell1.jpg weselenalab1.jpg Wesenzolab1.jpg weslab1bloodbags.jpg mattkatw6.jpg mattkatw5.jpg elenalab2.jpg enzolab2.jpg Katmattw2.jpg Katmattw1.jpg Mattkatw3.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Episode-10-4-460x281.jpg Graysonhournal2.png Graysonhournal.png Buildingstairs.png Buildingwesoutside.png Buildinginside.png Buildingdoor.png Aarondamon.jpg Aarondamon2.jpg Aarondamon3.jpg Aarondamon4.jpg Aaron1.jpg Aaron2.jpg Aaron3.jpg Aaron4.jpg Aaron5.jpg Aaron6.jpg Aaron7.jpg Aaron8.jpg Damonenzo10.jpg Damonenzo200.jpg Damonenzo3.jpg Damonenzo4.jpg Damonenzo5.jpg Enzo desicating.png Damonenzo7.jpg Damonenzo8.jpg Elenastefan510.jpg Elenastefan5102.jpg Elenastefan5103.jpg Elenastefan5104.jpg Nadia1.jpg Nadia2.jpg Nadia3.jpg Nadia4.jpg Nadia5.jpg Nadia6.jpg Nadia7.jpg Nadia8matt.jpg Nadia9.jpg Nadia10.jpg Katherine5101.jpg Katherine5102.jpg Katherine5103.jpg Katherine5104.jpg Katherine5105.jpg Katherine5106.jpg Katherine5107.jpg Katherine5108.jpg Katherine5109.jpg Katherine51010.jpg Mattnnadia.png Enzo's Ring.jpg Young elena.jpg|Young Elena Grayson Gilbert.jpg|Grayson Gilbert Katherine passed out.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes